1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, in order to realize diversification of displaying grayscales with a driving integrated circuit (IC) of a display, a plurality of corresponding voltage lines in the IC are required so as to transmit different grayscale reference voltages. With the enhancement of the color grayscale resolution, the number of the required reference voltage lines is accordingly increased. To meet the need, the layout of the reference voltage lines in a conventional IC will be based on the minimum wire diameter/wire width under the available process capacity so as to achieve the layout area optimization. That is, the wire diameters/wire widths of all reference voltage lines in the conventional driving circuit are the same minimum wire diameter/wire width.